<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Aptitude of Brotherhood by VinoAmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861027">An Aptitude of Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore'>VinoAmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny Intertwined Universe, Friendship, Gen, Second year, before they were death eaters, bonds of brotherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Hogwarts</p><p>Anyone who is a Destiny Intertwined reader will recognize Atticus as my personal take on the canon Death Eater Jugson. I wanted to write this fun little tale to show my readers how the two met and became friends. Perhaps I’ll delve more into their history together as friends. But for now, it was fun exploring the young innocent side of them.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Somewhere in the World Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Aptitude of Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo">pandora_rose_xo</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Somewhere_in_the_World">Somewhere_in_the_World</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Hogwarts</p><p>Anyone who is a Destiny Intertwined reader will recognize Atticus as my personal take on the canon Death Eater Jugson. I wanted to write this fun little tale to show my readers how the two met and became friends. Perhaps I’ll delve more into their history together as friends. But for now, it was fun exploring the young innocent side of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Antonin Dolohov rushed down the corridor as fast as his second year feet could carry him. His shaggy dark hair falling in his chocolate brown eyes as he jumped onto the staircase just as it was about to shift. "Stupid moving stairs.”</span> <span> He muttered under his breath in his native tongue as he ran up the stairs and leaped onto the fourth level just as the stairs separated from the floor. Landing on his stomach with his palms flat on the floor he pushed himself up and picked up the now scattered contents of his bookbag. "Shithead British and their damn theatrics." Shaking his head he brushed the locks of hair out of his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief, he would make it to class on time. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His parents should have stayed in Russia and sent him to Durmstrang. Students there wouldn't have tolerated something so ridiculous as moving staircases. Something so juvenile would have been destroyed long ago, blown up for mere simple amusement - not to mention practicality. Smirking at the thought of watching the bane of his existence explode, Antonin turned the corner and stepped into his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. His face fell when he saw someone sitting in the seat next to his. Slowly making his way to his desk, Antonin eyed the unfamiliar boy suspiciously. He usually sat by himself and prefered it. Taking his seat he pulled out his book and wand then settled in ignoring the obvious awkward silence between himself and the new student. He glanced sideways to get a better look at his companion, noticing the boy wearing the Slytherin Robes. His dark hair was shorter than Antonin’s, and his face was a little more defined and less rounded. His eyes met Antonin’s, offering a slight smile and curt nod before turning his attention back to his books. They sat in silence and waited for their professor to begin the class. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>"Good morning students." A bright voice called from the back of the room as she made her way to the front of the class from her office. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>"Good morning, Professor Ephesius."</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>"Today we will be working on dueling. Since we have a full class we will make the pairing simple. The one you are seated beside will be your dueling partner for the duration of class." Turning to the Slytherins with a look of warning, she pushed a stray lock of blond hair away from her face. "Nothing sneaky and mischievous this time. Let's keep the dueling fair, please. I don't need another round of students in the infirmary because someone used a slicing hex, harmless or otherwise."  She moved her eyes from the Slytherin side to the Ravenclaw side to show a display of unbiased warning. But everyone knew who she was referring to.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gracefully swirling her wand in an upward motion she walked between the desks.  "Let's all get into position please. Remember to not aim your wand at your partner’s face for dueling in class." She said, giving a stern look in the direction of seventh year Bellatrix' before waving her wand and vanishing the desks. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Antonin looked at the boy who stood before him. He was about as tall as Antonin making them both a head taller than the other boys in their year. The boy positioned his lithe form into a perfect pose and adjusted his posture for the duel. Making eye contact he nodded slightly as a signal and waited for Antonin to respond in a similar manner then fired the first shot without a word. A blast of orange sprang out of his wand and turned into a splash of water that hit Antonin in the arm. Slightly shocked as no one had succeeded at hitting him before, Antonin blocked the next three then spun out of the boy’s aim. Antonin fired a shot at his partner’s side, unleashing a jet of bright red that hit its target, leaving a large red paint smear on his right side. The boy looked almost as shocked as Antonin had been, but quickly recovered and continued to fire colorful shots in Antonin’s direction. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>For the duration of the duel both Antonin and his partner dodged the others' spells and before they knew it, professor Ephesius was calling for the duels to end. Walking to where they were now standing, the professor placed an arm around Antonin’s shoulders. "I see you've found a partner whose talents rival your own young Mr Dolohov." Removing her arm and walking over to the dark haired boy she clasped her hands behind her back and addressed him. "It seems you've been well placed here, Mr. Jugson. We're happy to have you." With a pleased nod to both boys she turned to dismiss the class. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Moving to gather their things without a word, Antonin was placing his books in his bag when a hand was held out to him to shake. "Good duel. I'm Atticus Jugson. My friends call me AJ." Revealing his American accent. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Antonin shook his hand. “Antonin Dolohov. Yes, you're quite skilled.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You're Russian?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Antonin silently nodded. A little surprised, usually he had to tell other students his heritage.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I recognize the accent anywhere. My Dad is always introducing me to foreign diplomats. It's become a sort of game for me to guess where they're from before I'm told."</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Antonin just nodded his head in silence as they both continued to walk to the Great Hall together. That is, until Antonin’s curiosity got the better of him. “How did you learn to duel so well?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I usually have a lot of time to myself in the care of nannys or house elves, so I put their time to good use.” He smirked to himself, apparently lost in an amusing memory. </span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span><span>They paused when they entered the hall and Antonin peered down at his usual table, thriving and filled with his friends and classmates then turned to Atticus.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atticus smiled back at Antonin as he made his way to a more private section, both boys sitting across from the other and began piling food onto their plates. They didn’t say much, but the silent bond between friends was made that day, and only grew over times of both hardships and maturity. Antonin didn’t know it then, but he’d made a friend for life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>